Upon The Stars
by HitameNi
Summary: I should really finish the other stories before I upload new ones.. but then again I am lazy.. Hmm.. It's a similar love story on a ship.. with a little tweak. ALL ABOARD!
1. Chapter 1

**Upon the Stars**

_Two gentleman, both alike in story, _

_One proletariat, one bourgeois, _

_A fated meting, another chance, _

_It's in their lives, it's in their hands._

_Upon the ship in which they stood,_

_Will they be split, will they be good?_

_It all depends on just our moods..._

The red head looked around the area of the ship, leaning against the railing with a cigarette between his lips as he watched the mixed warm colors of the sunset barely kiss the dark blue Atlantic Ocean, his amber hues reflected against those said colors as he huffed smoke into the fresh cold air and relaxed.  
Dining inside the elegantly set restaurant aboard the ship, the blonde sighed sullenly, glancing up at the twinkling crystal chandeliers from time to time, wanting to excuse himself for a stroll to see actually stars. The snobs that were seated next to him were filthy rich bastards that, aside from their money meant no worth to him. "May I be excused? This steak just doesn't sit right with me" he had said, covering his glossed lips with a silky white napkin. His complexion ghastly pale as he stepped out of the doorway, giving a sly smirk "Dumb ass" he said, scoffing in disgust at the thought of their oily palms on his skin. He smoothed back his silky blonde locks in noble composure as he paced to the deck, looking up at the twinkling orbs in amazement. Lighting a cigarette and placing it on his lips, he continue looking up at the distant stars, letting the smoke from the cancer stick blur out his vision at last.

The red haired rebel noticed a scent that wasn't from his cigarette, it was more...sweet...more gentle as though it was from the finest tobacco in all the land. The young street rat looked over to meet a man, no taller than he with a cigarette placed precisely between his thin lips, noting the classy vest and the gentleman-like attire. The red had guessed he was a proper maniac. For once, he actually stopped star gazing and looked at the closer one "Aren't you supposed to be at the party?" He had asked, finally breaking the stranger's silence as the cold bitter wind blew the smoke of his cigarette away.

"Hm?" he had glanced over to the stranger, noting the wild, fiery red locks that seemed to gravitate upwards, latching onto invisible things. "Ah, yeah.." he replied bitterly, who cares if he's of lower class, being with him was probably better than those fat pigs. The blonde shuddered, lowering his gaze with a solemn frown. He just really wanted to dive off the ship right then and there... He didn't want to meet the filthy bastards tonight; no matter how much they were willing to pay.  
Noticing his quite solemn and grouchy attitude, the red had also noticed how the casual blonde was eying the sea as though he wanted to jump and escape the world he once considered reality and leave to limbo or even heaven, well, if he truly wanted to. The amber hued man closed his eyes as he enjoyed his obviously less expensive cancer stick and leaned against the railing with his back to the chilling breeze "You don't sound pleased".

"What? I'm rich, I've got a luxurious bed, a full belly and good-looking men and women going after me, what could I NOT be pleased about?" he had replied in a sarcastic tone, gripping the metal handrails tightly, making it bend and creak with his inhuman strength; not once did he look up from his intent stare into the ocean's swirling abyss. He did however, marveled at the thought of being carried away from all of that in the frothing white foam that was arising from the boat, slicing into the waters ahead.

Feeling the low groan of the bending metal made the golden hues stare indifferently at the furious caramel ones that were focused on the dark blue seas that carried them to London, he had once thought about starting an artwork career at said London and even manage to get some euros for the boys and actually afford some food for Anna, ah, but day dreaming didn't save anyone from disaster. The red had also seen how the blonde's golden locks swung and blew with the chilling breeze as he noticed his stare at the white foam that was created by propellers "Are you planning on jumping, sir?"

"Raring too" he had replied with a cold, indifferent tone. "Are you jumping in with me?" the blonde had asked, finally taking a break from his staring contest with the dark, unfeeling sea to look at the gentleman. He breathed out heavily, finally breaking into insipid laughter for a good five minutes before stopping. God, he was like a mad man! "So.. heh.. What would a guy like you be here for?" he had asked through muffled giggles, glancing at the humbly dressed stranger.

The red was about ready to throw him off himself with a muffled grunt as he huffed and leaned against the unclenched area of the railing as his golden hues narrowed at the giggling idiot. He really did think differently, he should have known to not think a rich pig with a cute expression was considered a humble man. They were all assholes in New York anyway. But on the outside, the red headed man shrugged and looked blankly at the horizon mixed with contrast of orange and blues "One, I'm not that idiotic to jump when I'm on a boat. Two, I'm just enjoying the breeze like any street rat would" he explained.

The blonde sighed, patting him on the back, "Is that so?" he had said, wiping a few tears away from the corners of his eyes, was it him, or was there too much for them to be laughter tears? He shrugged, lowering his gaze considerable when think back to his reason for being here in the first place, his rambunctious roar of laughter died out, letting the sound of wind and waves take its place. The setting sun made him feel that for a moment, he would never get to see daylight on the horizon again..  
Noticing the stunned and even bone freezing silence, the red's amber orbs gazed back at the blonde who was rethinking once again. The sun's contrast colors had blended with the blonde's ghastly pale features, making him look almost tiger-like with those orbs casting down at the sea as though he was going to make a life changing decision to jump and freeze to death and get beaten by the spinning blades that motioned the boat or to stay. Giving a loud huff his predator-like hues looked at the tiger "If you jump in I'm going to jump in and save your ass, understand?"

"Why?" he had asked, they were complete strangers after all.. However at the rough looking but gentle eyed 'street-rat' as he had called himself to be, the blonde gave an earnest smile, nodding and giving him a do-it-and-we'll-see look. He had not wanted to trust anyone after those who he considered closest to him deserted him, and definitely not a stranger, that's for sure. Could he? The blonde seemed hesitant, but betting that the red was bluffing, he stood upon the handrail, deadpanning the amber orbs. "Really?"

"Because..." he trailed off as climbed over the railing and hung on, letting the icy breeze ruffle his dress shirt and old vest as he glanced up at the surprised gentleman from where he was hanging, he was risking his life as well, but he knew that the tiger was probably too scared to even jump. Not that it had mattered, his life sucked too. "I will risk my neck for you, sir. I don't want to see a young man such as yourself to die at such a young age" he explained, his golden orbs glinted in the setting sun to show his soul to the blonde that he was honest about his words.  
"Wa-.. let go!" he yelped alarmingly, losing his noble composure as he flailed, losing his balance from the extra weight. The two fell from the rail and went head first into the deep frothy abyss. For a moment, when the two had locked their arms and eyes with each other's, time had stood still for that fraction of a second, and a connection was made. Only to be ended by the freezing chills of the water that they were doused in.  
Though, the red was warm even in the bone chilling waters, he did manage to grab the anchor and pull himself up from the Atlantic ocean, gasping a breathful of air as he found oxygen and had not removed his grip from the blonde's waist as he climbed, scaled back onto the dock and pushed the blonde on his back, noticing how he wasn't breathing, the red had simply tore open the gentleman's vest and shirt to revel his defined chest and moved back when he had finally gasped for air from the wretched cold seas. He was glad the blonde was alright but at the same time, he was glad that the party was still going so he could grab the rich fool and punch him for being so reckless.  
Huffing and coughing, the blonde shivered at the coldness, covering his now bare chest as he looked at the red. "W-why'd.." he lets out a series of violent coughs which took a great chunk of his strength away, leaving him breathless, gasping for the frosty air that have begun to settled down into his already cold lungs. The blonde didn't mind the punches of course; they were like mosquito bites to him. He did, however, shiver like crazy, but the cold air locked his legs solid, rendering him unable to move.  
"Just what the hell were you thinking?" He had asked, his golden hues narrowing as he grabbed the blonde by his open collar and pulled him up, ah, he did feel a sting of guilty when he saw blood trickle from under the tiger's nose but still had hid furious amber orbs locked into frozen mochas until he realized...he was still cold, giving a sigh, the red had undid his own vest and shirt and pulled the blonde close in his arms, letting the tiger share his body heat. Ah, as the king of flames, he was as warm as an oven even after escaping an icy death.  
His cheeks grew hot as he became more aware of the stranger's soaking wet clothes that were now sticking to his toned form, and the nosebleed didn't help! ... Ah.. He was so warm.. The blonde nuzzled his bare chest in a totally non-homo way, absolutely non-homo way. "I.. slipped" he had said, shivering profusely, still clutching onto his savior's chest. The blonde started to sob uncontrollably, hugging the red close, muttering 'I don't want to's and 'don't let them's in a pleading tone.

"Shut up" he said calmly, grabbing a blanket from nearby and placed it over the rich gentleman's form as he locked his built arms around him and kept him close for body heat, he wasn't sure why the young rich man was sobbing but he had stayed quiet and looked at the beautiful stars above. After a long while of snuffling and hiccups, the king lifted up the blanket to reveal the gentleman "What's your name, sir?"  
"You.." he sniffled, calming down a bit "..just forget the formalities" he had said, "I'm not older or younger than yourself" the blonde stated, looking up at him with puffy red eyes. The sight of his kind smile against the starry backdrop made him felt safe and at peace. "S-Shizuo.. Shizuo Heiwajima.."

The blonde snuggled up to his chest, not minding the difference in their class, right now, he decided, he had found someone who have truly captivated his heart. "I think.. I love you" he had muttered just below a small whisper.

He barely smiled but it faltered back to his regular blank expression "Shizuo Heiwajima..." he repeated, wasn't that a rich family na-...Golden orbs widened at the barely heard words, but he was able to translate them in his head as he looked down at the upper class man "Excuse me?" He had asked, not believing the words that were whispered against his drumming heart.  
"W-what?" he had blushed and waved it away, looking up at the red with slightly red, but innocent eyes. The blonde shook his head, pretending not to have said anything. The red with him? .. Not possible.. Not that he minded the class difference, he was still unsure of the warm and loving stranger's feelings towards him as well.. And the thing tonight.. He.. didn't want that in his mind right now. "Mm.. have anyone ever told you, you're really warm?" he had said, trying to divert the subject elsewhere.

"Anna has.." he said, mentioning the little girl he had taken under his wing as he sat on his heels and lifted the cold gentleman up in his built arms, carrying him towards the packed cars. Perhaps this would be the place they could both sleep in tonight. It was a tad cramped and cold in the red king's bedroom and he was positive he'd be framed if he were to come back with a half-naked freezing man in his arms.  
"By the way, you can call me Mikoto"  
The blonde listened attentively, frowning at the bad parts and smiling at the good, not minding the way he was being carried at all, he was tired after all, and being carried that way reminded him of a new-wed bride. The thought made him blush and giggle, inwardly of course. "Mikoto?" he had said "That's a nice name" the blonde mentioned, lowering his eyes at the ground. When they arrived he hoped off quickly, removing his shoes and socks, cringing at the fishy smell they gave off. He had settled on the bed awkwardly while waiting for Mikoto to change.  
The red simply shrugged off his soaked shirt and vest and nearly crinkled his nose in disgust at the scent of fish and barnacles as he moved under the covers with the blonde and slid under his arms, knowing the other gentleman was ice cold still, he locked his arms around his slender waist as he burrowed his nose into the blushing blonde's neck, not caring for the scent the stronger one carried.  
"H-hya.." he muttered, shivering at the contact of skin, he could handle hugging with soaked clothing, but naked? That was too much for his heart... Not to mention that he smelled very unpleasant right now.. The blonde pouted before clearing his throat "..Hey..Miko.. can I ask for a favor?"  
"Hm?" He mumbled, far too tired to even move the muscles in his lips.  
"Ah.. nevermind.." he had said, feeling drowsy in the comforting warmth. Who cares that he was going to be sold to filthy fat pigs that shouldn't even be considered 'noble' ... At least he had an excuse for missing the 'thing' today. Ughh.. The blonde frowned uneasily as he slipped back to sleep, the event still at the back of his mind.  
The amber-eyed man was already out like a light, his mind blurred at the cries of cheers and laughter from the party, he was far too exhausted to notice that the blonde had stirred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_As the two /lovers/ rest, all that swirled their minds were of their worries and burdens; never to guess what was in store for them. _

* * *

He awoke the next day, wanting release from the foul stench that was clouding around his nostrils. "Mm.." he yawned, reaching around for his clothes which were replaced by new, freshly washed clothes that were too loose-fitting for his small frame.

And the red was still out, unmoving.

The blonde groaned, did he get him these change of clothes? Or did he get them for himself? He didn't care, but didn't want to intrude either, so he left them be, pulling his fish-stenched outfit over his sore back, groaning at every movement.

Afterwards, the red had awakened to find another batch of a charming attire besides him as he placed it on, ah, much better and warm too. Oh wait..

He'd had already been out to catch a fresh breath before lighting a cancer stick and killing his lungs with those instead. The sight of the sun on the horizon calmed him as he lounged around.

"Calming day isn't it, Mister Heiwajima?" The red called out with his arms folded across his chest as he lit a cigarette with a snap of his finger but of course, without the blonde seeing. When golden locks swayed to turn the red had barely smirked at the gentleman as the sun was hidden precisely behind his head, letting bright rays linger the ends of his amber locks.

"I thought I told you to drop the honorifics, you can call me Shizuo" he chuckled, shielding his face from the rays as the red leaned the other way; almost blinding him a little.

"Sure" he said, walking to lean against the railing besides the gentleman with a mild huff of smoke from his cigarette "Planning on going back?" He had asked after a long moment of silence between the two men, though, when he had asked; his predatorial like eyes stayed focus on the dark blue seas that were rushing by the cruise known as the Titanic.

"To where, Davy Jone's Locker or my 'loving guests" he had asked in a sarcastic manner, but his expression betrayed his tone. The blonde huffed, spitting at the sea in a disgusted manner. It's one or the other he sighed, glancing over to the too-formal-to-be-a street rat stranger; smiling a little at his kindness, he tucked a piece of his crimson hair behind his ear to get a better look of his face. "Do you know you're really attractive?" he had asked, hand still near his face.

Ah, so that was the case. The rich fool probably was like him; hating the rich snobs that dared to roam the streets as though they had owned the entire world. Just before he was about to answer, he felt a smooth touch brush against one of a loose strand. He glanced over to meet the grouchy gentleman with a sincere smile upon his features, something that had fitted his look like a glove. The red blinked dully as he huffed a breathful of tobacco smoke from his cigarette "Not really, I guess you can thank my mom for that"

"Ah, I'd love to meet her" he said, looking over towards the horizon with a hopeful smile. The blonde was afraid to leave his side, and to return to the nobles, but he did so, gathering his things reluctantly and gave the stranger a bow, thanking him for his kindness before thusting any valuables he had on him into his hands; hoping they would be put to good use.

The red's golden orbs blinked at the gentleman, watching him return to the nobles and even the filthy fat pigs as he turned on his heel and walked back to the lower clansmen, though, as he looked off shore at the vibrant blues contrasting against each other, the street rat couldn't help but think of the upper clansmen who had been so humble as to even stay with a filthy outcast such as himself, it was so touching, it made him chuckle a tad.

Running off, the blonde paused for a bit before turning back abruptly, "C-can I meet you again?" He shouted at the back of the figure, panting a little. The red somehow made his life worth living for after all.. Or at least he saved him from throwing it all away.

From looking from the contrasting seas and skies, the rebel looked over his shoulder at the gentleman; his golden hues were bored but at the same time showed a hint of hidden kindness "At seven, meet me in the lounge." He said, shoveling his hands in his pockets as the corner of his lips curved upwards and walked away.

"Mm.." He nodded with enthusiasm, he was able to see him again! At that, the blonde's rapid heartbeat faster with a liveliness he had not felt for so long; making him relive the times where he had been truly happy.

After a long and even exhausting day of handling fools who dared harm his companions, and even dealing with women who constantly insulted him for behaving quite lazily. The red had sat back on the couch of the lounge, possibly the only place where no one was but himself. He didn't mind if the gentleman was late or not, he was as patient as any good guy.

Before long, the blonde had sneaked up behind him and caught his amber orbs behind his palms. "Guess who?" He had said, changing his tone a little to try and fool the red. He sniffled a bit but bit his trembling lips, hoping the street rat wouldn't notice his shaky hands as he held onto his face.

"A crying gentleman?" He had guessed, resting his slightly calloused hands over the gentle ones that hid his lion-like golden hues. He didn't move at all, but instead kept still as though it was his way of saying 'I'm-here-for-you' at that, he gently rubbed the blonde's knuckles gently with his thumbs as the distant sound of waves splashing from behind rang into his eardrums.

"Unn.." he nodded, removing his slightly sweaty palms and let them hang from the bigger male's broad shoulders as he tap his chin lightly on the top of his head. A sudden gust of wind carried a small scent from the sea that overlapped with his savior's sweet shampoo and tobacco glinted across the blonde's sensitive nose for a fleeting moment before depriving him of it. He sighed softly, still holding him close, but not allowing the red to look at his sorry self.

As the blonde gave him back his sight, the lion locked his arms around the gentleman's fine waist; Allowing the gust of wind to carry the sweet scent of cake, tobacco, and a hint of honey from his star-crossed lover's neck. At their enchanting embrace, the golden eyed lion softly whispered against the gentleman's olive skin "Why are you ashamed...?" He had asked softly with his baritone voice down to a whisper.

"A-ah.. It's-..." He replied, his voice shaking "..nothing" the blonde allowed the gentle red to comfort him, nuzzling in the never-ending warmth of his whole being. A warmth that permeates through his already frozen heart and time and melted it, freeing him from the past. He sighed, still burying his face in the other's chest.

"Nothing...?" He had asked, moving back to examine the once harsh and furious caramel orbs that had shown riches and fortune but hidden sadness and sorrow. It was as though he was forced to be in this cruise, forced to leave and move around by puppet strings. The poor man. The rebel's amber-irises stared at the windows of the gentleman's soul, knowing that he was hurt by something or someone.

"Yeah.." He moved a hand to his neck, covering up whatever marks that were shown from the intent, amber gaze. The blonde's usual azure eyes has now darkened into a muddy color, and all the pain he had hidden was see through. He clutched himself in fear, feeling like an open book in the stranger's eyes.

The stranger's usual harsh gaze turned gentle but still dark and caring as he slowly caressed the gentleman's cheek with a soft touch, he knew the gentleman was most likely whore'd out by some fat pig, nobles were at times like that. They would whine and throw tantrums until they got what they didn't deserve. Some nobles were kind and gracious but those are rarely seen nowadays due to taxes and even chaos. But the tiger was not like the rest, the lion was lucky to even have met such a fellow. One would simply laugh at how poor his vest looked or even give him a punch in the face just by looking at the fine stitches. But the tiger was different, and he...he loved that.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, blurring out the kind sight of the stranger's smile as he nuzzled to the warm hand. He didn't care if he was crying, he cared that the red was there. He cared that the person he desperately needed was there. Falling into his arms the blonde wept silently.

"I love you" he had muttered under his breath, huddled into his savior's arms. The blonde didn't care for anything at the moment; he just wanted the red's arms to be around him in a tight embrace. He needed the icky feeling to go away, the feeling that made his skin crawl, his stomach churned as he stays on this boat. He needed the lion to be here, and for him to return his affections; but for the moment, the love could be missing for all he cared. Because the red's attention was focused on him and him alone; and that alone was enough to make him feel as if his burdens have been taken off of his shoulders.

And just like that, the red had pulled him into the most loving kiss he could give, closing the space between him and the tiger as his arm slid around his newly star crossed lover's slender waist in a loving embrace, feeling and understanding the pain and loneliness the blonde had suffered before he slowly pulled away and whispered softly "I love you too"

The blonde had kissed back, lingering onto the red's lips when he had pulled away, wanting more of the dry, chaste taste that were like the dessert to him, and there were oases everywhere he went. He wanted so much more.. The tiger's eyes were hazy with lust as the words crossed his ears and heated up his cheeks.

Noticing the tiger's expression showing much wanton and need, he did him a favor and laid him back on the couch to ease him into the passionate and loving kiss, tasting hints of honey and rich tobacco along the gasping gentleman's tongue. The mere thought of them loving each other until there was no tomorrow was irrelevant, what if the blonde had moved on and found someone else? Someone who could give him shelter? A place to dine? Ah, it didn't matter for the time being. He loved the tiger too much to care for the moment.

The blushing tiger, wanting to push back, didn't, he wanted the lion to embrace him; but remembering the evening he had spent, he jerked up in abashment, shielding himself from the red's advances. "Mm.. N-no.." The blonde frowned.

Straightening his arm and distancing himself from the tiger, his golden predator-like eyes stared at the teary and abashed mochas the tiger had carried. "Shizuo..." he said, saying the blonde's full name for the first time as it rolled off his tongue but tasted sweet during the process unlike his other words. "What happened..." he had said, his normal blank expression returning, knowing the blonde could not have been...like that could he...?

He clasped his arms over himself, shaking a little, he didn't want the red to touch the skin that had been touched by those filthy pigs. "I.." he sniffled, "I'm sorry.. I.. They gave me a d-drink.. a-and.." His stammers was halted by heart-wrenching sobs. "Mm..hic..I-I'm.."

The blonde turned away from the red, ashamed of himself, he had wanted him to embrace him, but now, the touches of the rich 'nobles's fat plump fingers laid on his skin uncomfortably, making him squirm with disgust.

The red's usual harsh and emotionless gaze had softened for the blonde, with ease, the red had pulled him back into an embrace. His chin resting against the top of the blonde's head as the gentleman nearly torn his cheap vest and shirt, his amber orbs softly closed. How could someone be so monstrous as to molest an innocent human? How could someone be as to cruel as to take away one's innocence? The red had thought of that as he felt the gentleman's sobs and sorrows drum against his warm chest. "Shizuo..." he said gently as he guarded the tiger from the possible dangers outside of his built arms.

"Make it go away.." He muttered through sobs. "Make their touches go away.. " he had said, nuzzling into his chest; his body shaking vehemently as he sobbed. "I.. I just.. Take it away.."

Straightening his back, he curled a finger under the gentleman's chin as his thumb landed gently under the soft honey-tasting lips of the tiger "How do you think I can take it away...?" He had asked in a husky whisper as he leaned in like an angel sent to be a savior for the blonde's sorrows, the blonde's repeating life style of eat, get angry, eat, get angry, sleep. His other hand moved to gently brush the falling salty tears of the tiger as he kept his gazed locked on his star-crossed lover's eyes only.

"P-please.." He pleaded, blushing at the gaze, feeling bare naked in front of his lover. "..Erase their touches.. R-replace them.. With y-yours.." The blonde whispered, removing his gaze from the red's. His daring words made him explode, forcing him to hide his face into the crook of his lover's neck.

At the brisk and gentle moonlight that had peered from the lounge window and the warm heat that had emitted from the flames of the crackling fire in the fireplace, the red had done what he was pleaded to do, moving his head downwards to leave open mouthed kisses against the gentleman's neck, feeling the tiger's head move back as he continued to erase the touches with his own as quick fingers had made their way to the blonde's vest and his dress shirt, only to feel the chiseled and defined muscle that the young man had bared.

And in that moment, the blonde had had felt utter bliss, letting the red's burning hands move as they will, almost as if he was scorching of the marks from his body, and branding new ones as his own. "Nn.." He gave a shy whimper, feeling the slightly calloused hands brush past his sensitive nubs and down to his hips. Although their actions were the same, the red's were a thousand times more loving and warm. No harshness was detected by his bruised olive toned skin, only pleasure resounding throughout, leaving him breathless.

Feeling his breath hitching as his lover let out excited and yet tender moans, the red's tongue gently glided over the blossoming nub to feel a shiver course through the tiger's bruised chiseled skin. Although they were above one of the coldest seas on earth, their touches rendered as hot as flames onto skin. Amber orbs glanced up at misted caramel ones as the red had continued his ministrations on his lover, letting soft kisses against the tender bruises on the gentleman's chest as his hands groped and rubbed anywhere to make his lover feel in absolute bliss and lust.

As their burning lust licked at his soul, the blonde arced back in pleasure moaning breathlessly. He did try to prevent them from getting louder but the red's nibbles pushed him over the limit, "H-hiiee..Mm.." The blonde bit his lips, using his hands to muffle any pants and moans that might escape the weak shaky gates that were his lips. The chills of the midnight air brushed goose bumps past his heated skin, rendering him too sensitive against the red's assertive touches.

"Hh..haa..nngg.." He had jerked up at the touch, letting out his sweet siren-like moan to lure the lion into ravishing him. "Mm..Miko..haa" the blonde had cried out, intertwining his slender fingers unto the red's crimson locks that were now partly matted onto his slightly sweat beaded forehead. The gleaming moonlight illuminated his lover's figure, making his scar-kissed skin glow brightly; leaving an impressionable image of an angel with scarlet locks swooping down to save him from his sins and cursed fate.

The young rebel who's hair was now half spiked half matted against his head glanced to stare down at the beautifully sculpted tiger in the moonlight, seeing how his misted and hazed mochas were closed from the loving touches; noticing his body language as he leaned down to break the space between the two lovers "Would you like me to give you more, Shizuo?" He whispered against the other man's ear, letting his warm breath brush against the tiger's ear.

"H-hya~ ..nn.." he whimpered, giving a shy nod as a sign that the red could do anything he wished. He felt as if his body was already his, after all, he had saved it from a regretful end didn't he? But it was more than that, it was as if his soul was consenting to bond with his lover's as well.. The already hot cheeks of the blonde flushed red as he pulled the red in closer, pressing their glossed lips together in a loving kiss. "Yes"

And so, he did, as the moonlight had grown fully bright around the curtains of dark blues and small dots of stars that had surrounded the beautiful distant moon, the rebel and the gentleman's fight of lust and heat had officially began, both had sweat glossing their skin as though it was their way of showing their effort to each other. Had the red been so selfish as to touch the gentleman's body as the tiger swerved his hips as he sat on his lover's waist? It was all confusing, yet very clear in his mind. He couldn't help but to glance up at the moaning and pleasured angel above him, letting the moon's light kiss his sweat coated olive skin to revel the gentleman's chiseled frame.

The gentleman shivered at the heat within him that contrasted the cold chilling air that danced around the two lovers. The sharp pain at the start had mellowed out into a pleasurable feel, leaving him with weak knees and a flushed face. He wanted more.. Something he would not dare admit.. But bit his glossed lips tightly, ere he might utter out lustful phrases.

And of course he did, the young rebel had locked his arms around the gentleman's waist as the cold air bit their sweat glossed bodies. The red had continued to leave tender love bites along his star-crossed lover's olive skinned neck, being careful of his bruised body as he rocked against the gentleman's pleasure spot to hear more of the pleasurable words.

Their chests rose and fell from the surrounding heat and the bitter cold climaxing together as he moved against the spot as he locked his arms around his lover "nngh...I love you...hah...too..." he managed to say, letting their heated movements turn sharp and quick for the gentleman to manage. For the both of them, it was probably the most beautiful night they had ever witnessed.

His blushing cheeks failed his pretense calmness as his eyes went hazy from the hot fluids. "Mm.." The blonde nodded, still hiding his abashed face. As the two wrapped each other in a tight embrace, flecks of snow found their way into the room, dancing about them as they rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2.5+3**

* * *

It wasn't until then, something was heard from the outside. Was it a thunder storm? A burst of lightning...? No...it was ice scraping against something. An amber orb opened as he slowly moved out with his attire back on as he went to investigate, only to find human sized glaciers on the deck with the officers examining the scene.

The blonde stirred awake, cringing at the horrendous sounds. He went along to investigate and was stunned at the chunks of ice on board. "What's happening?" He had asked, shivering as the frost in the air burned his lungs. Noticing the red, he approached him, covering himself with a blanket as he handle him one as well. "What in the name of hootenanny hell is going on?"

"The ship scraped against an iceberg" he had said, leaning against the railings to examine the damage or at least try to. Shrugging he sighed "Go back to bed" he said, maybe he could melt the glacier that was on the dock? It could be possible, seeing as the officer was trying to get the kids away from playing hockey with one of the ice debris.

"How?" He had asked, raising a brow at the gentleman. did he knew about the red being the king of the fire gang HOMRA?

"I've got my ways.." He had said, rolling up a sleeve as he walked towards a block of ice, gripping the sides and lifting it up easily as if it weighed less than a feather. The blonde paced quickly, hurling it over the side and as far away from the ship as possible while on lookers stared and children's eyes gleamed with amazement. The gnarly bite of the ice's frost stung his bare hands, leaving it red and swollen.

The red's brows rose but that was as close as amazement as he can get, pacing over, the red rebel merely took the blonde's hands and warmed them up.

"Mm.. thank you.." he had said, huddling into his warmth "Say.. why don't you find it weird that I could.. y'know.." the blonde asked, trying his best to shy away from the on-looker's presumptive stares that were stabbing into his back like daggers. Feeling a tug, he looked down at a little boy who was wide-eyed with amazement. "Say mister, where'd you learn to do that?" he had asked. The blonde chuckled and ruffled his hair, straightening the little boy's shirt "Well.. I drink a lot of milk" he said, smiling warmly.

The red king had said nothing, he found nothing unusual about super human strength. Being the guy to have pulled a car away from Anna in the past, and being able to wield fire like one would wield a blade; He didn't think the gentleman was all that different.

He gave him a gentle smile, kissing his cheek when he thinks no one was watching as pulling away quickly, abashed. No one had accepted him for his strength except for his mother and long lost brother; but here was another person who did the same.. And that was enough for him to restart his gears that filled his heart with love.

The red's golden hues widened at the kiss before he had turned his head towards the blonde, that is until someone had began to yell "GET ON THE LIFEBOATS!" At that time, the cruise felt as though it was going through an earthquake. "Shit..." the red said, grabbing the gentleman as he pulled the sir away from the large gap in the boat as they both ran through the crowds "Get on the lifeboats, Shizuo" he had ordered as he struggled to get by with his hand locked around his lover's wrist

Following instinctively, he had almost tripped and fallen at the ship's convulsion against the iceberg. "Aren't you coming with?" He had yelled, his voice muffled by the panicked clamor of passengers pushing and shoving for a seat and the cantankerous, hideous noise of ice against steel.

But the red was able to hear it, at last, the king had placed the blonde in the lifeboats and went off to make sure every woman and child was on board on the boats as well, giving the blonde a kind hearted smile as he watched him go down to the sea and away from the collapsing ship

"MIKOTO!" The blonde had yelled out, reaching for him but at the stares of the other passengers, he hunkered down, watching the red's back slowly disappear behind the crowd as tears brimmed his eyes. "You.. IDIOT!" He had sobbed as a nearby child comforted him, and he let him, feeling quite sorry for himself.

The red had continued to try to save the women and children passengers with the other men, had he been so stupid as to nearly risk his life for a rich snob? Probably, but this rich fellow wasn't like the rest. This rich gentleman had opened his eyes and let him read the pages of the book he once judged. And he was grateful for the tiger. He hoped that one day, he would meet the golden haired man once again.

The blonde frowned, sulking glumly at the view of the ship tilting gloriously. As the ropes lowered his lifeboat and the other passengers down, allowing them to float on top of the cold, unfeeling water; so did his fragile heart that was just starting to move again...

The red had continued to save the other passengers until he felt the titanic split in half, forcing him into full gear as he placed more passengers into the lifeboats and climbed towards the railing as the ship had begun to move vertically as he watched others do the same thing as he did, noticing that the captain had locked himself into his own office, he sighed and was glad that at least the kind hearted gentleman known as Shizuo was in safe sanctuary.

From below, the blonde had tried to look for the red as the tremendous ship began to creak and groan, splitting into two clean halves. Noticing a crimson figure at the tip of the sinking vessel, he clasped his hands over his mouth, stifling the hideous sobbing that was about to happen. "Mikoto.." He silently whispered, kissing his hand and held it to his chest as he watched the ship sink, just as his heart was.

The red had kept a hold on the railing, watching as some passengers screamed and cried as they had fell through many crates and cars, most of the passengers had hung on but about one third of them had lost their grip and fell. The red had carefully climbed over the tip before he had closed his eyes as the cold waters had developed around his warm form, sending chills down his spine as the Atlantic had swallowed him.

* * *

_**~Five years later~**_

The red headed man had walked through the streets of London; a calm peaceful trot followed his lead as he walked with a tobacco stick between his lips, not minding the cheap smell of it. He did manage to get a job to pay for the gang and even managed to get food in Anna's stomach. Ah, it was quite blissful. Though he was terrified after that episode.

The white washed gentleman stepped out of his carriage, in hand a leather bond book labeled "Titanic" skimming his cloudy azure eyes that carried sadness and excitement about the scenery. As the wind whirled around his rough, slender form, he held onto a worn life vest before entering the building. "Hello?" He asked cautiously, gently placing his feet onto the squeaky floorboards.

Ironically, the red had entered the same building, not caring that his dress shoes squeaked against the oak wood floors. His hands remained in their pockets as he glanced at the voice. Golden orbs blinked at the rich man's appearance, he had money in his pocket as well, but he wasn't as rich as the Heiwajima household. "Hey." He called back, seeing the gentleman and instantly smiled.

The man jumped at the familiar voice, turning around slowly as he widens his eyes in shock, dropping his book on the oak wood floors with a resounding thud.

"Been a while huh?"

"Mm.." He had nodded, the now slightly calloused hands instinctively went up to cover his gaping mouth, halting the sobs that were coming as tears flowed down his cheeks.

The red simply walked over to the surprised blonde and locked him into an embrace

Dropping everything in hand, he pulled the red in by his collar and kissed him sweetly and lovingly, re-tasting the familiar scent of tobacco on his tongue.

"Mmph!" Golden orbs had blinked in surprised before he kissed back, tasting hints of honey and that rich tobacco as he leaned the blonde back against the nearest surface they could reunite their broken hearts with. Letting his calloused hands enclose around the gentleman's wrists to pin him down.

"Hh..nn" the blonde shuddered, opening hazy eyes to look at the king's predator like ones. "I missed you goddamnit," he sniffled, shaking a little as he wrapped his arms around the warm comforting figure before him.

"Missed you too..." he mumbled, his eyes closing as he had relaxed with the arms that held around him tightly with no prevail.

"I'm sorry.." He hicced and sobbed, repeating apologies and cursed at himself.

The red headed man let him sob and cry against his chest, wishing to stay like this with him forever.

Before long, the blonde had released him from his tight clutches, got up and bowed, apologizing for his troubles before picking up his belongings and setting it on a nearby end table.

"...idiot" he sighed before grasping the blonde by the arm and pulling him into a warm embrace, letting his face burrow into the gentleman's shoulder "You didn't do anything wrong and never have."

"I.. Left you.. W-when I should've.. Hic.. S-stayed" he said, pressing his forehead onto the red's. "I was so happy when I heard your whereabouts.. I never stopped looking.. Never.." His voice trails off into muffled sobs as the two lovers held each other close, letting the fire from the fireplace warm their body and hearts.

The red had simply kept his arms around the sobbing gentleman's letting the other explain his story as the cackling flames had grown louder by the minutes. The king had stayed quiet and listened to the blonde before finally saying "You didn't leave me..."

"Mnn.." He sniffled, snuggling into the accepting warmth as he kept his gaze on the fire.

The blonde squirmed out of the embrace as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box on shaking hands. "Umm.. I-I know this is sudden.. But I just don't want to lose you again.." He stammered, blushing wildly. "I know I'm nothing good.." His voice shook as he got on one knee, trembling fingers found their way to the lid ".. But would you like to.. Maybe spend the rest of your days with me?" He had said, finally opening the tiny box to reveal a modest silver band that was secured comfily on a scarlet cushion. "W-will you..m-m..." At that the blonde's voice hitched, squeaking a little as his face flushed red.

Here, let me try" he had said, taking the box as he got with the flustered and shy blonde gentleman on his own knee and introduced the silver ring to the blonde "Shizuo, would you marry me?" He had asked, his golden orbs focused on azure ones that had been red from the crying and the tears. Even he knew he was too shy to propose and that was perfectly fine.

"Mm..nn.." He nodded the tears reappearing again, holding out a hand to the red as he accepts his proposal. "Y-yes.. I would love to marry you!"

The red king instantly wrapped his arms around the gentleman's waist while...*sniff*...w...while *sniffs*


End file.
